Chase King
Chase King ''(Trevor Donovan) ''is now an deceased vampire that had dated Kristin Dawson and briefly dated Alexandra Nicolaev, a vampire whom gave him her blood so that he could turn himself into a vampire whenever he pleased. He was the captain of the Thomwood Saints Football Team and was the son of now deceased Mayor Jared King. Season One In "Pilot", Chase is first seen at Thomwood High School, when he becomes jealous of his girlfriend Kristin Dawson talking to the mysterious new student Ethan Proudmore. Chase then tries to get it through Ethan's head that he is not welcome here in town, but he is proven wrong when Kristin invites Ethan to a party at Aron Misner's house. Chase and Aron then plan to make Ethan out to be the bad guy. Kristin then breaks up a fight between the two of them, and this causes her and Chase to have a long talk in the woods. While in the woods, they make the discovery of Samantha Boone's body. Later in "Let Me In", Kristin and Chase get into another argument, and this one leads to the end of their relationship and this automatically sparks a rivalry between Ethan and Chase. As Chase notices Ethan has started to fall for Kristin. But soon Chase's feelings for Kristin subside as he starts to fall for Alexandra Nicolaev, after breaking into Ethan's home. During his time being in an relationship with Alexandra, Chase doesn't realize that he is pushing Aron and Emma Sutherland into the background. After Alexandra leaves for a short period of time, Chase becomes vunerable and alone and starts to sip on some of the vampire blood he was given by Alexandra. Chase continues to take the blood and goes to Kristin's party; the party takes place during the episode "Changeling". White at the party, Chase and Aron get into an argument, and since Aron is a werewolf, and the curse isn't yet sparked, Aron and Chase get into a fight, which leads to Chase's death and Aron marks the first day of his transition. Chase reawakens as a vampire and this leaves Kristin, Ellie Santos, and Ethan breathless as Alexandra is the only culperate. Chase doesn't know what is happening to him and doesn't know how to control the urges for blood either. Chase has started to accept Ethan as a friend each and everyday he walks the earth as a vampire and Kristin and Chase are starting to get back on speaking terms. In the episode, "A Little Superstitous", Chase doesn't show any remorse for his father's death, since he was the cause of most of the events that plagued the characters during the eclipse. Later, Chase is arrested because he was believed to have some sort of conspiracy in his father's death. Chase, in the episode "Anna" is staked by Miles Johnston, but the two of them get into a conversation about why Chase wants to walk the earth as a vampire, Chase, knowing he could die or live, speeds over to Miles, but Miles stakes him first, Chase is destroyed here. Category:Season One Characters Category:Vampires Category:Destroyed Vampires